


Worth It

by Br33zyFor3v3r



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Insecure Tony, Reassuring Pepper, Tony sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br33zyFor3v3r/pseuds/Br33zyFor3v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so he might be embarrassed for the rest of eternity, but it was worth it, right? It had to be, or else Pepper was going to face his wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Tony adjusted his tie, nervous sweat prickling the back of his neck.

"Pepper, I-"

"No, Tony, you are not backing out of this. This is for charity. Don't you want to help the kids?" Pepper interrupted him, decorating the room without giving him a glance.

"It's not like I don't want to help, but do I really have to do this? Why can't we just give money like we always do?" he complained, trying to hide his anxiety with annoyment.

"Because, Tony, one simple donation can't fund everything. They need people to give constantly and one way to get more people willing is to have a celebrity endorse them live. Besides, it's not like you're bad at it. So why are you nervous?" she questioned, voice filling with suspicion as she looked at him in his suit.

"I'm going to be on live television doing something I've never done for the public before. What if they don't like it?" he whimpered, sounding more like an eight year old before a piano recital than a grown man.

"Now since when has other people's opinions ever stopped Tony Stark?" Pepper comforted, although an answer was beginning to form in her mind.

"It hasn't! Nothing can stop me!" he replied, forgetting his anxiousness for a moment so he could defend his pride.

"So what's wrong, then, Tony, if nothing can stop you? You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked, taking some more`ornaments from the box beside her.

"Them! What if they think that I'm just doing this to get on the cameras or something? I don't want them to think that," Tony said, finger shooting to point to the five people sitting in the front row shown on the television. There sat the rest of the Avengers dressed to look their best. Steve was in a formal suit colored black, a stark contrast to Tony's white one. Natasha was wearing a sparkly black cocktail dress that complimented her hair perfectly. Bruce and Thor were wearing casual suits with the buttons undone, and Clint was wearing black pants and a white shirt. They were all sitting expectantly, waiting for Tony to appear onstage.

"Tony, you know that's silly! You are going to do great, and if they really thought you were doing this just for fame, do you think they would have accepted the invitation?" she asked, turning away from her work and putting her hands on Tony's shoulders. He looked down with a mumbled 'no'.

"Good. Now, you have 45 seconds to prep yourself to go onstage, so get yourself together!"

"Ok, if you're sure they won't hate me..."

"Tony, I'm sure, now go!"

***

Tony stepped forward to the microphone, palms sweaty as the host introduced him.

The music began to play, and the lights dimmed. It was time.

"I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?" Tony began the song, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah," he continued, gaining more confidence as time went by.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah," he sang, watching the numbers of donations steadily rise.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah," Tony continued, much more passionate than before.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah," he sang the chorus, eyes closing as he did so.

"Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah," he went on, fully immersed in the song as he approached the middle.

"There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah," he sang, words meaning more than they should.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah," he was almost done, just the last bit.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah," Tony sang, holding out the final note. As the music ended, he saw the crowd begin to stand, whistling and hooting and clapping. And there, at the front, were his teammates, grinning and cheering louder than the rest. He had done it, and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry if Tony was a bit OOC, but it couldn't be helped.


End file.
